


ti amero finche ho vita

by roosterpet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Character Development, Dark, Gen, M/M, mafia!au, mondaycore verse, or degradation idrk
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosterpet/pseuds/roosterpet
Summary: 'Бьянки обучен ремеслу убийцы сызмала, но преступная деятельность и сопричастность к мафии всегда в отрыве от молодого Леклера; всё, что напоминает юнцу об опасной игре Жуля со смертью – бессердечное уединение, смердящие порохом и убийственным огнём ранения и лёгкий компактный пистолет для самообороны, спрятанный под ванной половицей'
Relationships: Jules Bianchi/Charles Leclerc, Pierre Gasly & Charles Leclerc
Kudos: 3





	1. the first of many nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mondaycore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondaycore/gifts).



> трек: gustavo santaolalla – home // 14.10.13

_— No, è solo che..._

__

__

_— Io ti amo._

_— Cosa?_

_— Ho detto... Ho detto "ti amo"._

— Поцелуйтесь уже, — ворчливый «третий лишний» по нашу сторону экрана вскидывает руку, нарушая елейную увертюру возлюбленных оглушительным скрежетом фольги: в его ладони – увесистая плитка тёмного шоколада, напитывающая юношу количеством энергии, хватающей на ночной сериальный марафон. Сладкая крошка сыпется на тёплый вязаный свитер, яркий и аккуратный – новый.

Шарль погружен в абсолютный мрак. Он полулежит на высоком канапе, тонет в груде мягких подушек, сложив ноги на кофейном столике. В очках отражаются спешные блики телевизионного действа, преломляются и так же спешно множатся, бегут по голубым радужкам. Белые вуалевые шторы вторят дыханию промозглого октябрьского ветра: окна распахнуты настежь.

С кухни доносится ленивая трель холодильного компрессора, за стеной кто-то с сильным напором включает воду – унисонный бытовой рокот баюкает бдительность, и некоторые фразы актёров сливаются в белый размеренный шум…

Статику момента нарушает тихий дробящий звук ключа в дверном замке. Раз, два, три оборота; юноша, встрепенувшись, поправляет роговую оправу очков, подтягивает лакомство к груди и улыбается спокойно, но плутовато.

В тот же момент гремят в пепельнице две пары ключей: от квартиры и машины; скрипит вешалка, на которую вешают длинное тёмное пальто – но больше ни белом звука. Это привычно – это всегда так.

— Шарль, — он слышит вкрадчивый голос над своей макушкой, затем ощущает, как в волосах путаются пальцы, ныряет ладонь – вдаётся в ласковые касания. — Ты опять смотришь свои итальянские страсти?

Улыбка расцветает на сонливом лице насыщеннее. Жуль ненавидит мелодраму, транслируемую по телевизору: любовные смуты не были близки его образу мысли, не привиты мировосприятию. Он обращал на романтику взор тоскливый, но всегда безучастный, как человек на платформе, упустивший свой состав, – но молодой, ещё слишком молодой Шарль жил во вселенной романтизма и как толковый профессор разбирался в систематике любви.

— Хочешь присоединиться? — спрашивает он в ответ, скрывая хитрый оскал за надкусанной плиткой шоколада. Интонация не передаёт его задора.

— Я очень устал, Шарль, — серо тянет Жуль, заботливо закрывая окно, задёргивая штору. Оборачиваясь к юноше, он водружает на лицо тусклую улыбку – и в смертоносное изнеможение верится легче. — Нам с тобой лучше отдохнуть.

— Я отдыхаю весь день! — возражает Леклер, пряча стылые ступни под массив подушек: если Жуль проведает о том, что он замёрз, нравоучений не избежать. — Ем шоколад и наблюдаю за тем, как Франческо и Джулия не могут сойтись уже десять серий. Десять! – он обвинительно указывает пальцем на экран, где названные герои всё ещё находятся в стадии выяснения отношений.

Обессиленного Бьянки забавит горячий возмущённый лепет. Ему хочется забыться вместе с Шарлем, кануть в мягкость пуховых подушек – но роковым отвлечением поблескивает маленький красный огонёк на стене.

— Кто-то звонил сюда? — внезапно осторожно спрашивает Жуль, подбираясь к стационарному телефону ближе.

— Да, я не успел взять. Быстро сбросили… — на самом деле, Шарлю никогда не было положено «брать». Для внешнего мира мальчик не существовал в этой квартире, не существовал в принципе – все звонки были адресованы Жулю, а на вторжение в его дела было наложено вето.

«У вас одно новое сообщение».

Бьянки расстёгивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, нажимает кнопку на автоответчике.

Сообщение скудно заговаривает по-английски, надсадно, с неряшливым и угловатым русским акцентом и свойственной курильщику хрипливостью.

_«Здравствуйте. Я звоню сиделке? Я живу по улице Костьер 83, в доме возле автосалона. Мои малыши раззадорились и не могут угомониться. Друзья говорили, что вы лучший в своём деле! Пожалуйста, приезжайте завтра же по данному адресу и помогите мне успокоить детишек. Ciao»_

— Не знал, что ты подрабатываешь няней… — в замешательстве произносит Шарль, обхватывая оголённые колени локтями. Воздух в квартире тотчас тяжелеет, надавливает на дыхательные пути сильнее, вызывая тошноту: Жуль истощённо распиливает взглядом белую поцарапанную трубку, не находя слов объяснения – не находя совсем никаких слов.

— Это… Я не подрабатываю няней. Это моё… Новое задание, — сбивчиво, отуманено – он слушает сообщение ещё раз, затем стирая, и Леклера сызнова схватывает неясная оторопь, знамение беды. Кажется, Жуля терзают смежные ощущения.

— Опять? — юноша находит силы одолеть килограммы свинцового спёртого воздуха, внушающего слабосилие. — Ты две недели кряду колесишь по заданиям. Тебя не бывает дома днями, а приходишь весь голодный, холодный, иногда подстреленный, — смелость в его голосе скалывается, обнажая искреннее беспокойство. Высокий чарующий голос сгущается в громкий смурной клич, и Бьянки ощущает за плечами груз вины, словно Шарль инкриминировал ему все несчастья своей безбедной жизни. Их разлучает длительная тишина: Жуль ищет принятия и смирения, а Леклер, мятежный вихрь, противится судьбе.

Неослабный поток мыслей через несколько минут приводит его босиком по стужённой плитке на миниатюрную кухню. Стол пустынен, плита холодна и низкий маленький холодильник плотно закрыт – Жуль созерцает в окно неподвижный пейзаж спящей Ниццы, растворённый в мутных огнях глухих уличных фонарей. За Лазурным Берегом в свете ясной луны дремлет покойное море. Крыши домов вытачивают из полотна света причудливые фигуры, замысловатой тенью оседающие на пошарпанных стенах комнаты. Шарль встаёт перед окном, затмевая луну для Жуля; перламутровое свечение диска обтекает его изящный абрис, змеится сквозь пушистые волосы, бьётся через вязь на выступающих складках свитера.

Худая бледная рука тянется к усталому лицу.

— Я волнуюсь за тебя.

Заморенная трудом ладонь касается белоснежной, обвивает, тянет на себя. Шарль падает на тёплые колени, соединяя кисти за головой Жуля.

— Я знаю, — повинный шёпот дышит над ухом Леклера. — Возьму отгул на следующей неделе, чтобы как следует отметить твой день рождения.

— Обещаешь? — юноша щурится, пытливо исследуя затенённое лицо напротив, разыскивая ответ в бесконечно тёмных глазах, где погасли даже блики. Жуль никогда не обманывал его, и никогда не собирался начинать – все контрольные вопросы существовали для проформы.

— Обещаю, — честно, и улыбается натурально впервые за ночь; Шарль не может не ответить обворожительным щирым оскалом. — А завтра вернусь быстрее, чем Франческо и Джулия выяснят отношения, и куплю тебе шоколад. Идёт?

— Нет, Жуль, _per favore!_ — в шутку молит юноша, ластится, смеётся в чужую согретую шею; слова липнут к коже. — Я объелся шоколадом. Хочу печенье. Большую коробку печенья.

— Большая коробка печенья. Да будет так, — Жуль соглашается, встрепывает вьюн волос под ладонью и вновь смотрит сквозь Шарля, на идиллический холст Ниццы, густые облака, немые звёзды – всё тихо; тихо и в его холодной голове. Трусость сейчас – непозволительная роскошь, ведь в его руках не единая собственная жизнь – но жизнь человека ближайшего, слепого от доверия, катастрофически беззащитного в череде реалий. Бьянки обучен ремеслу убийцы сызмала, но преступная деятельность и сопричастность к мафии всегда в отрыве от молодого Леклера; всё, что напоминает юнцу об опасной игре Жуля со смертью – бессердечное уединение, смердящие порохом и убийственным огнём ранения и лёгкий компактный пистолет для самообороны, спрятанный под ванной половицей (он даже не знал, как выдирать плотно прилегающую дощечку – факт существования оружия внушал необходимое спокойствие).

Пустынный штиль рассудка, и одинокий возвысившийся маяк – мальчик, сидящий на коленях Бьянки.

В алебастровый излом шеи между распущенным воротником и линией челюсти невесомо падают и смыкаются уста, прижимаются к редкой щетине – и Жуль скрадывает свой вдох.

— Шарль, нет. Послушай меня, — напористые печати губ вынуждают его опустить подбородок, скрыть обнажённое пространство. — Мы не должны делать этого.

— Почему? — следует вопрос острый, с ярко подчеркнутым раздражением; тепло растворяется с поверхности шеи. — Я уже не маленький, мне семнадцать буквально через несколько дней…

— Дело не в твоём возрасте, _chéri…_ — возражает Жуль, смаргивая вощаную тоску во взгляде, ведя руки прочь со спины Леклера – а тот настойчиво воздевает ладони к загадочно-мрачному лицу, очерчивает скулы, разглаживает неровности и мелкие оспинки под челюстью – и перебивает:

— Все мои друзья болтают только о любви, о чувствах, воркуют, забрасывают бумажные самолётики с посланиями на балконы, — жалуется, слёзно жалуется, — я просто… Просто хочу…

И порывисто целует в безответные губы; сколько не бьётся он, как много нежности не разливает старательными и мягчайшими сатиновыми мазками – столь милая сердцу сжатая линия уст остаётся сомкнутой. Дрожат закрытые веки, подпрыгивают густые ресницы – Жуль наблюдает в этот момент, и его тело истязающе обхлёстывает собственное рациональное жестокосердие – это настоящая мука.

_Je t’aime, Jules, je t'aime de tout mon coeur, de tout mon coeur._

— Пора спать, Шарль, — с натянутым равнодушием, возводя стеклянный взгляд к высокому потолку. — Ложись сегодня в зале.

Словно поцелуй Иуды – но во благо. Леклер не поймёт.

Через полчаса он вернётся в его комнату, зашторенную, где свет звёздной дроби и лампады-луны не смешивает глубокого покоя. Нырнёт в кольцо рук, скрестит свои вечно мёрзлые и его греющие ноги, кончик носа окунёт в ложбинку меж ключицами – так он заметит, когда Жуль захочет уйти; он уйдёт вместе с ним. Не отпустит. _Никогда._

_Je t'aime aussi, Charles._

И заснёт.


	2. the second night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15.10.13

Старый потёртый чемодан с выцветшими фотографиями под крышкой, его любимый «Беретта» М1951, кислый запах пороха – с этим ассоциируется запретная часть жизни Бьянки. Он уходит с рассветом и возвращается, порой, со следующим. Шарль редко тревожится: вослед Жулю светят первые негреющие лучи солнца, а приветствует его лениво растянутая розовая дымка заката.

Они вместе встречают лиловые рассветы – всегда. Но сегодня он просыпается в пустой темноте.

Не кромешной, но назойливо-истощающей: грязная серая вуаль легла на стены квартиры, белые статичные занавески, пахучую клеёнку стола; на липком полотне остался наскоро начирканный благой знак – сообщение Жуля:

« _Работы много. Не жди к обеду. Ложись вовремя_ »

Мёртвая кухня замерла гипсовым слепком: едва согретый металл чайника, в спешке перепутанное местоположение сахарницы, закусок в крохотной вазочке, отставленный табурет – единственные живые мазки в натюрморте, некогда доказывавшие присутствие человека.  
Пусть. К одинокой жизни Шарлю не привыкать. Он редко появлялся в школе: что там делать? Тяги к знаниям в его разбойничьем возрасте не было, равно как и мотивации социализироваться. Жуль наставлял не привязываться к одному месту, к прикреплённым к нему людям, ведь в любой момент жизнь в укромных ободранных стенах их квартиры могла остановиться, старый потёртый чемодан – щёлкнуть замком, а все накопленные годами мальчишечьи авторитет и знакомства – раствориться без осадка: если начинать новую жизнь, то без довесков из прошлого. Никакого милосердия к воспоминаниям и вето на всяческие обязательства перед людьми, которые когда-то были соседями, друзьями, товарищами.

«В его стиле», — ворчит мальчик, в прохладных пальцах сминая безучастную записку, расхолаживающую сердце своей жестокой простотой. Ни слова о вчерашнем вечере, ни намёка в небрежном прекрасном курсиве. Был Шарль прав или нет? Сможет ли сделать так ещё?

Безответный отчаянный клич, своей безнадёжностью гложущий кости, от несбыточности справленный злобой – скомканная, раздражающая фибры души записка летит в крайний угол омертвевшей кухни.

Была ли у Жуля хотя бы скромная вера в то, что Шарль послушает его, когда сам не услышал волнительного вопроса в смелых действиях мальчика?

***

— Шарль! — вслед худым оголённым щиколоткам, прыгающим в лёгких ботинках меж широких серых луж, звонко зовёт знакомый голос. — Шарль, постой!

_Шарль не слушал с самого начала._

Пьер Гасли был его ближайшим другом. Не «ближайшим» из множества (такого не было) – самым важным, наиболее вовлечённым и осведомлённым о его _настоящей_ жизни. По глупости Шарлю не повезло болтнуть тому страшную тайну – несколько дней кряду Жуль как можно более деликатнее и вразумительнее объяснял подростку, что мир преступлений, грязи и убийств куда ближе, чем наивно полагает он – и ещё… Чёрт знает, во что ещё Бьянки в череду тех часов успел посвятить Пьера; главное – он научил его хранить серьёзные, стоящие жизни секреты, а также никогда не отказывал в материальной или психологической поддержке: брал под крыло, когда то было необходимо.

— Привет, — Пьер бежал по воде в обыкновенных летних кедах; в отличие от Шарля, который только притворялся малоимущим для сохранения беспечности своего положения, семья Гасли действительно не имела многого. Порой Пьеру приходилось столоваться вместе с Шарлем. — Куда идёшь?

— За молоком, — не скрывает он, не без грана тревоги рассматривая отощавшие оголённые руки, совсем не защищённые от воздействия колючего ветра. — Тебе купить что-нибудь? 

— Нет, ты не волнуйся, — протестует Пьер, выравнивая свой шаг с собеседником, намереваясь прогуляться ещё. — Слушай… У тебя скоро день рождения.

Шарль согласно прозаично хмыкает, минуя очередной мутный след дождя на асфальте.

— Можно будет к тебе зайти? Я приготовил подарок, — в голосе слышится доброе предвкушение в пропорции к загадочной, веющей чем-то приятным надежде расцветить скучающее выражение лица Леклера; Шарль, однако, прежде демонстрирует недоверчивое удивление:

— Ты купил мне что-то, Пьер? Жуль ведь говорил тебе не тратить денег на—

— Это не важно, как я его… Купил или нет! — слишком резко, отрывисто для Пьера; он перебивает, в нервном жесте прячет будто ошпаренные руки в карманы. Отворачивается – благодаря грязноте и мрачности погоды, румянец, точечно зажегшийся на контуре чётких скул, виден Шарлю даже с дистанции их разговора. — Я просто хочу сделать тебе приятно.

Это трогает обиженное сердце мальчика: дорожащий каждой крохой в силу своего положения, сконцентрированный на выживании в этом мире, Пьер всё равно выделывает что-то ради радости Шарля – он думает, что бесконечно благодарен своему верному товарищу, – но…

— Всё-таки, Шарль, — он берёт его, стоящего на ступеньках продуктового магазинчика, за руки, нежно прощупывает фаланги своими промозглыми пальцами и растопленной синевой смотрит так одухотворённо, словно просит разрешения попасть дальше, чем просто за порог его дома, — я могу зайти к тебе?

Гасли цепенеет, когда мягкость белых рук выскальзывает из собственных, а хризолит в пушистых ресницах мерцает тусклее, осторожнее – глядит по сторонам, собирая лишние блики, скрывая истину из зеркала глаз.

— Знаешь, Жуль сейчас не дома, и… Я не знаю, — тяжёлый гранит придавливает совесть Шарля; _он не слушал, и делал это зря._ — Позвони мне завтра как обычно, два раза, чтобы я поднял трубку, хорошо? Я спрошу у него.

Пьер у ступеней – один, а Шарль плутает меж низких стендов с проклятыми унциями молока, скитается, пытаясь распознать всверлившееся в душу одиозное чувство, заморить его торжествующий пир над мыслями оправданиями; никогда прежде он не был знаком с таким выразительным взглядом, тоскливо-приятным и будто единолично посвящённым. _Влюблённым_. Но это откровение Пьера поцарапало, прижгло стыдом зверя, поселившегося в обители мальчишечьей души – в ответ зверь оскалился, больно укусил рёбра-прутья своей клетки. Ему не желалось _его_ признания, покуда не получен ответ на другой вопрос.  
По нему зверь томился больше всего.

Шарль минует территорию магазинчика, когда жемчужное небо Ниццы хмурится, сгущается, сжимается и вновь разражается дождём. Пьер ушёл, и ничто не останавливает Шарля в его возвращении домой. Дрожа от холода, наспех вылезает из добротных ботинок, с бóльшим энтузиазмом оглядывая прихожую – нет, здесь никого нет. Весь оставшийся день проходит в щёлканье кнопок на пульте от телевизора. Хлопьев с молоком хватает до вечера.

Ночью он ложится в кровать Жуля, перебарывая жажду томительной рефлексии, надеясь, что утром проснётся в пленении сильных рук и наконец получит однозначные ответы на свои вопросы, и не отпустит. _Никогда_.

И заснёт.

,

**Author's Note:**

> MESSAGE FOR MONDAY (if you’re even here lol): hey monday. just another fan into your characters and their development. how really did they get here? in my opinion, it’s about background of the relationship between charles and jules, about the way leclerc has become what he is now; the reasons of his cruelty and madness may lie in the past and be connected with bianchi and gasly. i’m very ready to tell you all the story in words - just you ask - but unfortunately can’t translate the fic. thank you for your universe and works! 
> 
> смотрите, здесь всё очень просто: существует прекрасная mondaycore, которая писала цикл мафии!ау по формуле. а ещё она наградила шарля леклера невероятным характером, который совершенно точно не мог сформироваться сам по себе. я взял на себя ответственность написать свой приквел к её истории, поскольку мне интересна психология отношений жуль / шарль, а также путь становления мировоззрения монегасска.  
> совершенно точно можно рассматривать эту историю особняком от английской эпопеи – но если ваше желание познакомиться велико, а знание языка проживает на минус первом этаже, вы всегда можете прочитать перевод отдельных глав у моей любимой Crow_Dust на фикбуке - или оригинальные работы здесь, на сервисе ао3.


End file.
